Love Struck
by longlostnite
Summary: Why do you THINK love spells shouldn't be used? Something ALWAYS goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Struck **

**As usual, no infringement is intended, just a bit of fun for a gloomy day. Thank you Tanya Huff for gracing us with these characters, I love them and promise not to hurt them before their return to your safe keeping.**

**NOTES: After the unrelenting drama of the last four episodes of our beloved Blood Ties, and A Child Shall Lead Them I had the irresistible urge write several pieces of fluff to combat the depression that will be setting in soon. This is one of them. I hope you like it.**

**Apparantly somebody should have been a little more specific**

**She sat alone in the back room of her little shop. The only light in the room, several candles scattered around and burning brightly. Anyone accidentally hearing her speak would have probably laughed. There's no such thing as magic they'd say, she's just like all the others, fakers. **

**They'd be wrong.**

_**Take this blood**_

_**Offered freely and unbound**_

_**Bring its love to me, **_

_**From far and around**_

_**I give of myself to prove my worth**_

_**You may take this thyme**_

_**To place a Hold to his heart**_

_**Make him mine**_

_**So two make one and ne'er will part **_

She recited the spell with all the dramatic flourish that she gave her clients during a reading. Dark hair swirling around her as the wind gently began to blow, she saw the beautiful glowing mini-cloud rise from the large marble inlaid bowl, hover over it and then disperse into the air.

_You will be all mine soon, Henry. NO one will stand between us. Not even her!_

Famous last words.

* * *

"Please do NOT walk away when we're fighting, Henry." Vicki remained seated on the sofa, while Henry stood up then turned to face her. 

"I will if I don't want to fight, Vicki! And I don't want to. It's not my fault that man threw himself at me. I didn't vamp him, and I wasn't hungry. He just thought I was……" Henry shrugged his shoulders, "cute". And grinned at Vicki in the way that drove her insane.

"OMG, is there no end to your superiority complex? You really are a walking sexual advance."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that last night around 5:30 ".

"And I still don't, but Henry, we were in the middle of the street."

Neither saw the small cloud sliding under the door, reforming as made entrance. It rolled silently across the gleaming hard wood floors, searching for the person it's mistress had wanted touched. _There!_

"That, Vicki, is why there was nothing to worry about. Middle of the street, too public. If I was going "vamp him" as you put, it would've been in a nice cozy dark alley."

Vicki jumped up off the sofa, standing in front of Henry. "And that's anot-whoa!"

The near invisible cloud had hit Vicki full on in the back when she jumped up to speak, and the collision had knocked her breathless, pushing her into Henry's arms just before she fainted.

She slowly came back to an awareness of the world around her, opening her eyes, slowly. Barely able to see, she groped for her glasses until the firm hand of her favorite vampire guided her own hand. She picked them up, and put them on and the world came back into focus.

"Victoria?" The worry showed in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

She opened her eyes, looked at the face of the man with the beautiful, wavy hair and said, "I'm fine Henry. Thank you for asking."

Then she sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, kissing his mouth with the wanton abandon that he had often fantasized about, but never expected to see. If he hadn't been a vampire, the shock would've killed him.

"Vicki! What are you doing?"

Maybe tbc, not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Thanks for the kind words and I'm glad you're enjoying this, 'cause we could sure use some cheer after that season finale. **

**For the people who've asked if I'm going to do the alternate ending to Deep Dark, I don't know right now, but thanks so much for asking and thinking I could do a good job changing the lives of our favorite half blind PI and hot vampire!**

**Again, sadly, no money to be made from this, but at least you'll get a giggle or two. Thanks again for reading!**

**Part 2**

"What you've been wanting me to do since the night we met. Don't you want to?" The coy look on Vicki's face was scaring him. This was NOT the woman he had fallen in love with over the last year.

"Yes. Of course! Of course I do. I just want to know what prompted this display of affection for me."

Her hand moved up the front of his shirt, playing with the buttons. In spite of the fact he was concerned, he couldn't help it, she was turning him on. "I don't know, it just felt like the thing to do." That killed the feeling that was beginning to seep into him.

"The thing to do? You make it sound like you've decided to just buy one pair of shoes as opposed to three."

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the witch's.**

Standing in front of the full length mirror, she spoke the words that would allow her to see her handiwork.

_Show me what I need to see_

_Show me what will be will be_

_Show me heart and soul and hand_

_Show me where the future stands_

The mirror's glass swirled and shimmered in front of her and she grinned, seeing the interior of the condo, the bedroom's lights low. She heard voices, and frowned. There should only _one_ voice, and it should be attached to a certain someone who was feeling the effects of the spell she had sent his way. Instead she heard two voices. One, low and seductive the other, not scared exactly, but apprehensive?

"Forward," she whispered. She saw the bedroom, Henry leaning over a figure on the bed. _Who? _

The sultry voice, with just a touch of whine in it hit her ears, "I've wanted to do this for so long, and now, I finally have the courage to and you're saying no?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, not _forever_, just no for right now." His hands were removing hers from around his neck. She let him, then began trying to unbutton his shirt. "Vicki, we have to figure out what brought this on." She could hear the restraint the was using.

"What brought what on?" The private detective's voice sounded so, so, innocent.

"This!" Henry waved his hands in the air while trying to keep Vicki's off of him.

"What this?"

"Now, I'm sure something's wrong."

"Why?"

"Because you're being coy. Vicki Nelson does not do coy!"

"And you know this how? Is it wrong for me to want you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I know you, Victoria. And while it's not exactly wrong, it is……strange."

He rose from the bed, holding out his hands in a stopping motion when she began to rise to go with him. "Wait. Right. There."

"I can't wait much longer, Henry." The sound of lust in her voice almost caused him to change his mind. Only the control he had learned over almost 500 years kept him from turning around and joining her in his bed. Instead, he said, "Not much longer, I promise."

The first call was to Coreen. He could hear her tapping the cell phone in her hand, "I'm sorry. My phone reception must be really crappy here. I thought I just heard you say Vicki tried to jump you for sex."

"Whether or not the phone reception is 'crappy' is irrelevant. She did just try to, as you so delicately put it, jump me for sex."

"Why?" The disbelief in her voice was clear.

"I beg your pardon?" The tone clearly said, 'of course she wants me. Coreen might not have been able to see it over the phone, but she could practically hear the royal eyebrow raise.

"No, not why exactly. Well, yes. Why exactly? She never has before."

"Coreen, what part of I need your help did you not comprehend? I NEED YOUR HELP. Vicki is obviously under some kind of spell."

She muttered under her breath, "No shit."

But not far enough under her breath. "I heard that."

"Not to worry, I'm on it. I'll call as soon as I have something. Just…..try not to take her up on it. Who knows what _that_ would do."

"Very well. I'll be here and so will she."

The next call was the one he hated making above all others. "Detective Celluci, I need your……..help."

* * *

The witch was furious. 

It had taken time to perfect that spell, and there were certain precautions that had to be taken to ensure that it wouldn't harm, just enslave the vampire to her. She began to gather the ingredients again, waving a hand at the mirror, saying "silence" This had really pissed her off. Well, she'd just have to begin again, this time making sure it reached the intended target.

True, the problem of Vicki Nelson chasing after her Henry would need to be dealt with eventually, but it might be fun to watch her groveling at his feet, while all _he_ wanted was to be with her.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Thanks for the kind words and I'm glad you're enjoying this, 'cause we could sure use some cheer after that season finale. **

**For the people who've asked if I'm going to do the alternate ending to Deep Dark, I don't know right now, but thanks so much for asking and thinking I could do a good job changing the lives of our favorite half blind PI and hot vampire!**

**Again, sadly, no money to be made from this, but at least you'll get a giggle or two. Thanks again for reading!**

Part 3

Detective Sergeant Michael Celluci looked at caller I.D. and groaned. _God, what now? More ghost, or zombie hookers maybe? _Reluctantly he hit the little green telephone and said "Celluci."

"Detective, it's Henry Fitzroy. I" the prince couldn't help it, the words were actually sticking in his throat. He coughed. "I, uh, need you assistance."

"Something the Prince of Perversion can't handle? What _is _this world coming to?"

"I don't have time for your mouth right now, Detective. Vicki has been placed under some kind of spell and I need your h ---- _ohmylord, I really can't do it. I can't say the word help_. "Assistance. I think I know who it is, I just don't dare leave Vicki alone here. Could you possibly come stay with her while I check this out?"

"Why don't I check this out and _you _sit with her, Fitzroy? I am the cop, you know."

"Most days I am painfully aware of that fact, Detective. But me staying with Vicki right now, could be………problematic."

Mike's brow furrowed at the phone. "Problematic? What's problematic about it?"

"You'll understand once you get here." Henry swallowed hard and although he didn't actually require it, since he didn't actually breathe, he took a deep breath and said, "Please, Mike."

Celluci was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk. When he heard PLEASE, he moved his feet too fast and almost fell over backwards. He recovered, but just barely, and to say it was graceless would not be an exaggeration.. "Sure." This side of Henry was making him a little nervous. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Clearing his throat, Mike heard the vampire mumble something that sounded a lot like _thank you_. But he couldn't be sure, because the next sound he heard was a dial tone.

Picking up his jacket, he spoke to Dave on his way out, "I'm going to run an errand, I'll be back in a little while." Dave just nodded, and went back to surfing the net, looking for naked pictures of models.

ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ ÿ

Henry hung up the phone, and turned around to head back to the bedroom, to see Vicki standing in the doorway, looking at him, wearing a look of undisguised lust on her face. That was all. He felt himself begin to grow hard in spite of his resolution to stay away from her. _God she was beautiful whether she was wearing a t shirt and jeans, a dress or, like now, nothing at all. _He cleared his throat, "Aren't you a little cold? You should probably put something on."

She began to saunter towards him. "Oh, I'm not cold at all. In fact, I'm pretty hot."

"No argument there." He said under his breath.

"What?" She cocked an eyebrow

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. You said no argument there." She walked towards him, smiling. "If I did get cold, you could warm me up."

Sweet Jesu, what am I supposed to do now? His body wouldn't lie, and she knew him too well to know that she was right. He did want her. Had wanted her from the second she threatened to snap his arm off at the wrist. 

Man_, that _was coming back to haunt him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. When he had a good grip on her, he picked her up and headed back to the bedroom, listening to the sound of Vicki's heart beat speeding up, her blood coursing through her body in anticipation of what she thought was about to happen. She put her hands on either side of his head and pulled his face to her and he thought, _it's just one kiss, what could it hurt? She's so soft in all the right places. Her body fits right into mine. We're like a matched set. One little kiss, that can't be wrong, can it? It can't be all that bad, could it?_

His arms wrapped a little tighter around her as her lips gently touched his, becoming more demanding the longer it lasted. He couldn't help it. He'd wanted her for so long and here she was! Naked! Holding on to him for dear life, her tongue beginning to fight it's way into his mouth. His grip tightened on her, and her body heat was beginning to work it's way around him. Hands began to move over her skin, and a moan escaped from deep in his throat. "Henry, please. We've waited so long. I don't want to wait any longer." She moved a hand down the front of his pants, "And I can tell you don't want to either."

Henry was a vampire, not a eunuch, and he had been wanting Vicki for so long, the iron will he had imposed on himself when this first happened failed him. He pulled her closer to him and she shifted in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. One hand reaching for the snap of his jeans, her own wetness rubbing against the material which in turn rubbed against his cock. Growling, he carried her over to the bed, her hands unbuttoning his shirt as they went. The air was pushed out of her lungs when they fell over, and Henry landed on her, barely managing to not crush her underneath him. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss and Henry thought he had never tasted anything so sweet. Having been denied the touch of her for so long only made it harder for him to resist. They both worked the buttons on his shirt then his jeans and he was out of his clothes in record time, removing the distance they had needed to accomplish their goal of skin meeting skin. Henry's mouth and teeth grazed her jaw as they moved down toward the breasts that were rapidly moving in anticipation. His tongue made contact with a hard nipple and he latched on to it, alternately sucking and licking as hands explored her body. His fingers made sure she was ready for his entrance pushing and pulling her sweet spot. Henry's mouth moved back up to hers, and he could feel the hunger for her blood rise.

"What's that sound?" He heard something. A knock?

"I don't know, ignore it." She pulled his head back down to her, seizing his mouth.  
"Henry!? Vicki?! Are you in there? Vicki heard a sound, but Henry clearly heard the voice of Coreen, and then the insistent pounding on the door.

I'm going to drain her dry and use her as a doorstop he thought. 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: Once again, not mine, etc. etc. etc. I'm having a lot of fun with this one, I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. There are two chapters in this one, mostly because Pt 5 is kind of short. Again, thanks for reading!**

**Part 4**

Henry growled deep in his chest, the sound rumbling up and out. Perhaps draining her dry should wait until later. He'd _probably_ be needing the information she had and killing right now, well, it might be a bad idea.

"Vicki. Vicki! We have to stop. Coreen's at the door." He closed his eyes,

"Let her get her own boyfriend. I'm busy." Her lips never stopped moving, nor did her hands.

Oh my God. That feels so good. I have her in my bed, where I've wanted her and now, DAMN IT. "No, Vicki. Stop." He gulped. "We need to stop. Coreen's at the door and we need to know what she found out." 

"About what?"

"About why you're acting this way."

"What way? I always act this way." Her hands kept moving all over his body, causing every nerve ending to set fire.

Sweet Jesu, it was like trying to herd dust bunnies. "No, Victoria. You don't. In fact if you acted like this all the time, we'd never leave this bed. I'd have food delivered and I'd make love to you until we were both in a coma." (Yes, this will come back to haunt our anti-hero.) 

"We could start right now, Henry. Why put off til tomorrow….."

If she'd just stop touching me, I could think. But really, thinking is overrated isn't it? He reached for her mouth with his, his tongue tasting every scent. 

"HENRY!!" Coreen's voice and the pounding on the door penetrated his dulling mind, and he dragged himself away from Vicki, forcing himself to get dressed. "I'm com-I'm on the way. HOLD on!"

"Henry!" Vicki was pleading, "stay with me." Henry knew now how Odysseus felt when the sirens were trying to lure his ship onto the rocks.

"I'll be back. I promise. Just….wait here. Please." Henry was hopping into his sweat pants and grabbing a t shirt, trying to untangle himself from Vicki, get dressed and get to the door before Coreen woke the neighbors.

"Fine. But I won't wait long."

"Really. I'll be right back." He vamp sped to the door, opening it to let Coreen in.

"It's about time! I've been standing out there forever!" She huffed past him and into the living room.

"And letting the neighbors know about it, too." He frowned at her, "What did you find out?"

"There are several spells that it _could _be, but I'm still not sure which one specifically."

"Coreen! I thought you were supposed to be the uber researcher!" He shook his head. "Never mind. Can you stay with her while I go check on something?" He grabbed his shoes and began putting them on, glancing towards the bedroom.

"You mean someone? Sinead, maybe?"

"It doesn't necessarily have to be her, I just want to touch base and make certain." He shrugged into his coat, reaching for the door handle when a scent hit his nostrils, and when he pulled the door open, Celluci knocked on his head. It was the first time he'd smiled all day. "Anybody home?" and the grin got wider. "Oh, guess not. Well, I'll try back later." He mock turned and Henry grabbed his arm.

"No, Mike, come in." Mike had never felt more welcome. Or more apprehensive.

"I'm here, Fitzroy. Your turn. Explain."

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

The witch had gathered all of her needs. Closing her eyes she focused on the task at hand,

****

Take this blood

Offered freely and unbound

Bring its love to me,

From far and around

I give of myself to prove my worth

You may take this thyme

To place a Hold to his heart

Make him mine

So two make one and ne'er will part

Once again, the ritual was performed and the witch watched gleefully as the new cloud raised itself, determined to do her bidding. She smiled at it and whispered, _Go _and the cloud vanished from her sight.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Henry pulled Mike into the apartment, "I think Vicki's under some kind of love spell, and I need to go speak to someone about it. Can you and Coreen stay with her?"  
"Coreen's here? Why doesn't she stay with Vicki and I go with you?"

"I don't know if that's wise, Detective. Sinead is a powerful witch, and who knows what she'll do."

"A cop might make the difference though, Fitzroy. Coreen can stay here." Mike made a move towards the door, Henry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into his line of sight.

"No, I don't think that's wise detect----Detective?" Mike was standing there looking at Henry with glazed eyes staring at nothing. Henry managed to catch Mike before his head hit the hardwood floor and picked up the tall man easily, turned around to put him on the sofa, (not a good fit) just shook his head and moved to the bedroom. Vicki was there, waiting, snuggled under the sheets. When Henry walked in carrying Mike, she grinned "I don't know if I want to share you just yet Henry, but it could be interesting later." If it weren't for his vampire senses, Coreen walking up behind him and seeing Vicki, NAKED and in Henry's bed, screaming "Oh, My Fucking God!" would have made him jump _really_ high.

As he gently laid down Mike, he said, "No need to shout, Coreen! Jeez, vampires in Miami could hear you." He shook his head, "This makes the second time this has happened tonight. I'm beginning to get a complex."

* * *

**Part 5**

Once he got Coreen's attention away from the fact that Vicki was naked in his bed AND that he had just laid an unconscious Mike Celluci down next to her, Henry said, "I'm going to see Sinead. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, let them leave. Do you understand?"

Coreen looked at him like he'd just asked her if she believed in vampires.

"Of course I understand, Henry, don't let the overdone makeup fool you." She grinned, "I was only two years away from graduating."

He patted her on the shoulder, "That's nice, Coreen, then you're completely capable of watching over them. Don't let either of them leave. I'll check in as soon as I can."

"Okay!" She looked at him with an air of confidence, and while Henry had his doubts, he knew he had to go. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door, leaving Coreen to her guard duty. He smiled (and winced) as he heard her dragging a chair across his polished hard wood floors in front of the door to the bedroom. He shook his head, and headed to the elevator.

* * *

The witch once again stood in front of her mirror, saying the words to conjure the thing she needed to see.

Henry.

Alone.

Clearly, not the sharpest crayon in the box (not even the brightest color), since she already knew Henry wasn't alone. Vicki was there, already hit by the errant love spell. Her mirror showed her Fitzroy's living room, and she saw the cloud enter on little cat's feet. Saw it spot its' objective and head for it. Saw the cloud land squarely in the middle of the tall man's back.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK"

This was not going well.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Struck Part 6, 7

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading this. I'm posting the rest of the story today and would just like to say thanks for the kind words.

Part 6 Detectives Need Love Too

Henry left the condo with a feeling of trepidation. About Coreen's ability to baby sit two trained cops, about the fact that he was, in all likelihood, walking into a trap.

"Good evening, Mr. Fitzroy." Greg spoke to his distracted tenant as a man would to a wounded dog, not knowing if speaking would bring a tail wag or an attack.

"Good evening, Greg." Henry had intended to continue on, but turned instead, saying to Greg, "If Ms. Nelson, or Detective Celluci comes down, please, don't let them leave. I won't be long and we have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Of course, Mr. Fitzroy, I'll do everything I can." It was rare his tenant asked anything of him, (usually just to keep his mouth shut about certain things he saw in the lobby).

"Thank you, Greg, I'll return shortly."

Henry pulled in front of Sinead's little shop of horrors, and if he'd needed to, he would have inhaled deeply, not looking forward to the confrontation at all. He got out of the car and reached the door, only to find it locked with a small sign in the window.

**GONE TO THE ANNUAL CONVENTION IN SALEM,**

**BACK IN TWO WEEKS (January 10).**

Henry cursed under his breath, and began to walk around the building. For all _he_ knew, Sinead was lying and was actually inside, hiding. He got to the back door and listened. No heartbeat heard. He looked around, assuring himself there were no other heartbeats or eyes to observe and quickly twisted the locked door in his hand. It snapped open and he slipped quietly inside. Everything seemed normal (normal for Sinead anyway) and he made quick work of the place. He noticed nothing missing, although it had been a while since he'd been here.

He continued to search the shop, stopping only when he came to a book titled  
_  
**Your Vampire and How to Keep Him** _on the shelf.

He couldn't help but smile. Another self help book that was no help whatsoever_. Sinead, if I give you some money, will you _please_ buy a clue? _When he was satisfied there was nothing there, he left the same way he came. _Dead end, _he thought, _what next?_ He could check with his other sources, but it was getting late and he didn't want to leave Coreen alone with Mike and Vicki for too long. The young Goth girl was easily influenced and God only knew what had happened in his absence.

He headed back to the condo, and Greg told him no one had gotten past _him_ while he was gone. Henry thanked him and headed upstairs, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. He could hear voices as he got off the elevator, and hearing them made him speed up. _This can't be good. _He could make out sentences. And both high and low pitched voices.

No.

Definitely not good.

When he opened the door, the voices got louder. "Don't be ridiculous, Mike! Henry's not interested in you that way. He's not interested in _you_ at all! He loves _me_. He wants _me_. And _I_ want _him." _Jesu, how long had he wanted to hear those words come out of that mouth! Now they were, and it was wrong. It was _so_ wrong. What came out of Celluci's mouth was even more wrong.

And the vampire didn't think that was possible. "Don't you be ridiculous, _Victory! _He's been chasing you for a year now, and you've done nothing but slap him down every time. Why shouldn't I get my turn. You don't know. You said he's bisexual, so maybe all that tension between he and I was sexual tension."

Henry heard Vicki guffaw. "I think you've taken one too many blows to the head, Celluci. You don't stand even the tiniest chance with Henry." He heard her pause. "Time to move on. Find yourself somebody else. Dave maybe. He just got another divorce didn't he?" It was Henry's turn to guffaw (in a princely manner of course). He opened the door, causing three heads to turn in his direction.

"Henry!" Coreen's voice stress level told him it had been an interesting evening for her. "Thank God, you're here." She pointed at Mike and Vicki. "They've gone insane. Or MORE insane. Kinda hard to tell, really."

"Why?"

"Because they're fighting over who gets you!"

The royal eyebrow raised almost to the hairline, "And that's insane _how_?"

Coreen just looked at him. "Hello! Stuck on yourself much?" She shook her head. "Did you not hear me, or are you just enjoying the fact that Mike wants to stake you, but in a good way?"

Henry could barely contain his laughter. "It's the spell Coreen. Somehow it hit Mike too. Now if you want, you can go home, get some sleep and come back around dawn. One of us has to watch them and you know I'm not really a morning person."

"Fine. But don't have sex with either of them. We don't know what the consequences would be."

"I'll do my best. Now go."

"Henry! There you are!" He turned to see Vicki standing in the doorway, Mike right behind her. "I missed you so much." She nodded her head back towards the bedroom. "What do you say we finish what we started."

Mike piped up, "Maybe he doesn't want to be with you._ Maybe_ he wants to be with me."

"Uh huh. And I've got that head off of Mt. Rushmore you ordered, Delusional Man."

Henry tried, but not with much success, to keep the grin off his face. Detective Sergeant Michael Celluci was hot for him! And so was Vicki! Father Christmas had indeed brought him something different.

In spite of Coreen's warning, he thought he might have to take advantage of this situation. Strictly for purposes of living, of course. He hadn't fed in three days, and standing before him were two mortals who not only knew what he was, they accepted it.

The veins he saw running through their bodies were driving him to distraction, and truth be told, he had often wondered what Celluci would be like in bed. He was so passionate with his feelings, Henry knew he was probably quite the lover. Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind of those thoughts, he looked at the pair and said, "So, I take it the spell is still going strong."

Celluci and Vicki looked at him and together said, "What spell?"

"Never mind. Aren't the two of you tired? It's a little late."

Mike and Vicki shook their heads, and Vicki said, "No! I mean, no, I'm wide awake. And ready. For _anything." _She waggled her eyebrows. And more than a little disconcerting to Henry, so did Mike.

Well, Coreen said not to have sex with _either_ of them. She said nothing about having sex with _both_ of them. NO! He mentally slapped himself. It would be _wrong_ to take advantage of them while they were in this state.

The witch was nearby. She knew that_ this_ time the spell was going to go the way she planned, because as soon as she sent her minion to do its work, she would be at Henry's door, insuring that the first face he saw would be hers, and no one else's. THIS time he was going to be bound to her forever. There was no doubt in her mind. She muttered to Greg, who just sat at his desk staring into space (this thanks to a little charm she put on him) that this time, Henry would be hers forever (or until she became bored with him, whichever came first.)

_I'm going to skip this part of the story. We all know how it goes. Stupid witch throws the spell. _

Henry stood in front of the most important person in his heart and in his life, Vicki, and Celluci, who he had often wished out of existence, but tolerated because he was important to Vicki. He was reminded of having to put up with his father's wives, girlfriends, etc. He'd loved his father, so he tolerated all the women around him even though some had tried to seduce a 15 year old boy. He _had_ been tempted. At 15 he was sex on two legs, but he'd decided he enjoyed the fact that his head was attached to the rest of him, so he had politely declined.

They looked at him with anticipation and a lot of lust, while he stood there debating on the merits of abstaining. Abstaining from the temptation that was right there in front of him or indulging in one of his favorite pass times before he fell in love with Vicki.

"Vicki, Mike, I think we should take a look at this logi-" He was staring at them both and then, as Vicki and Mike looked on, a grin was spreading across his face-just before his body made rather a large thudding sound as it hit the floor.

The witch walked down the hallway towards Henry's front door, pulling out her mirror as she walked. She said quietly, "Show me" and smiled as she saw him hit with the cloud of perpetual lust. When Henry hit the floor, she hurried to the front door, almost licking her lips in anticipation of the night ahead. However, when Henry fell out of the picture, she saw the two mortals clearly. And knew Henry had as well.

**Meanwhile, back inside at Henry's--**

Vicki looked at Mike over Henry's prone body. "Did you hear something? It sounded like someone said 'FUCK'."

Mike just shrugged, "Nope, too busy trying to pick up his lordship off the floor. You wouldn't think somebody that short could be so heavy."

She shook her head, "guess I'm hearing things." As Celluci kept trying to hoist Henry off the floor, Vicki, curiosity getting the better of her, walked to the door and looked out the peephole. "Huh, nothing there." She turned, walking back towards Mike. The detective had managed to get Henry up off the floor and was carrying him into the bedroom when he lost his grip, the vampire hitting the floor with a big old **THUD**!

Vicki yelled, "Mike! You did that on purpose!"

"No, I didn't!" He looked almost insulted as he put his hands on his hips, "Did I mention he's extremely heavy?" Mike was trying again to pick Henry up off the floor. "What do you think happened, Vic? Do vampires faint?"

"No idea." She shook her head, "I've never heard of anything like that happening."

"Maybe we should call Coreen?" He looked at Vicki, trying to relay that he needed some help.

"Nah," she waved her hands, "she's exhausted, we should let her get some rest."

"Okay, then grab his feet would you? He's dead weight here!"

They both looked up at each simultaneously and burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Henry, no pun intended." Mike leaned over and brushed the hair out of Henry's eyes with such loving tenderness Vicki just stared.

**Meanwhile, Out In the Hall………….**

The witch was pacing up and down the corridor, muttering under her breath, "Damn! &#((E&)(R+#!&!() I do not EVEN believe this is happening! I did _everything _right, EVERYTHING! And look what's happened!" She could hear muted sounds coming from inside the condo, and that just seemed to drive her even more insane. "I'll get you Vicki Nelson, and your little cop friend too. You just wait." She stomped down the hall to the elevator, got in and jammed the button with her finger. She heard something pop and as she looked up, she saw one of her two inch long acrylic fingernails go sailing into the air.

Greg jumped when he heard a loud voice coming from the general direction of the elevator, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKK"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9, 10**

**A/N: These two chapter are heavy with the HVS, and ONLY for the mature reader, so if you don't like that kind of thing, please don't read, or if you're not legal and do read it, for heaven's sake, don't tell me.**

**Back in the condo……………………**

Upstairs, Mike and Vicki wrangled Henry up on the bed, all the while talking, trying to figure out what's happened to him. "Do vampires faint?" Vicki asked.

Mike looked at her with exasperation, "I just asked you that, remember?"

"Right." She shook her head. "I'm having a hard time concentrating on…stuff," she said as she smoothed the comforter over Henry, her hands moving all over his body. "It's just that, a couple of things keep popping in my head, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Mike's hands moved to smooth the covers as well, hands that moved up and down Henry's legs with lingering stops in certain spots. They didn't speak, just listened to the sounds their hands moving over the satin comforter made. They sat on the bed, one on either side of Henry, just watching him lie there, hands constantly touching, grazing, petting him like he was their newest toy.

Finally unable to stand it any longer, Vicki reached up to his face with her hand, giving it just the lightest slap, "Henry? You need to wake up now. Comeoncomeoncomeon! We have to figure this out."

She pulled her hand back a bit further to hit him a little bit harder, and was stopped by Mike. "What do you think you're doing?!" You can't _hit_ him!" Vicki couldn't have been more stunned.

"I'm not hitting him, I'm….. stimulating him."

They both looked down when they heard a voice, "I think I'm quite stimulated enough already and having the two of you yammering over me while you're both so aroused is only increasing it."

"I'm not _aroused!" _Mike said with little conviction in his voice. "I was just _worried_ about you, that's all."

"And since when did you start caring so much about my well being, Detectivel?" The royal eyebrow raised.

"I've always cared about you Henry. I just didn't know how to" Mike's fingers lightly traveled up Henry's arm, raising goose bumps, "show it properly."

"And you, Victoria? Do you _care _about my 'well being'?" As he spoke, one hand was traveling up Mike's arm, the other, rising up Vicki's leg. Henry could hear both their heart rates rising, and he could smell their desire all over them. And himself. He could scent Vicki's wetness, waiting for him_. _

_God, he loved her! _And he wanted Mike as well, his mind imagining what it would be like to lick Mike up one side and down the other while his fingers worked Vicki. He sat up, moved his hand around the back of Vicki's neck and pulled her into a kiss that sucked the breath from her lungs.

Her arms came up, and wrapped themselves around his shoulders to brace herself. Henry nibbled on her lips, her tongue and he could smell not just her arousal, but Mike's as well.

And Mike's jealousy. He broke the kiss and turned to the detective. "Don't worry, Michael, I won't neglect you. We're going to have fun." He leaned into Mike, nipping his upper lip with his blunted teeth before pushing his tongue into the detective's mouth. He heard Mike moan, smelled his pre-cum and Vicki's wetness, and the hardness he had been trying to ignore earlier was now screaming at him for his attention. Mike pushed him down onto the bed, his tongue enjoying the feeling of being in the vampire's mouth, tasting him, touching him.

The detective's hand moved to Henry's shirt, only to run into Vicki's, albeit under the shirt, hand and fingers combing Henry's chest hair, then moving up the roughly rub the palm of her hand over his nipples. While one hand was doing that, the other hand snaked its way into his sweat pants, tugging on the draw string.

She smiled when she heard Henry gasp as her hand cupped his balls and squeezed. The moan that escaped him encouraged her to continue, and her hand moved up, grasping his cock and twisting her hand while her tongue descended on the head. She licked the moisture from him, and used it to coat him, taking him into her mouth inch by slow, nerve tingling inch.

Mike had continued kissing Henry, his hands tangled in the curly hair, while Henry felt the urgent need to touch the detective everywhere he could find. His hands moved across Mike's hairless chest, pinching the nipples, lightly scratching his chest as his hand moved downward, taking Mike's hardness with a grip that made the man inhale his breath so sharply he got light headed.

"Oh, God, that feels……. Fantastic." Mike said against Henry's mouth, and the vampire grinned.

"It does, doesn't it?" His hand began to move up and down, faster and faster and he could hear Mike's blood rushing through him at an incredible pace. He could trace the flow and wanted to taste him. His lips left Mike's mouth, moving down towards his neck, then even lower to the mortal's nipple. He licked the nub, growling at the taste of him, then bit down, teeth meeting through the fold of skin.

Henry's vampire senses were singing, overloading with the sensations the two mortals were bestowing on him, and he was determined to give as good as got. As he sucked on Mike's nipple, pulling in only a small amount of blood, his hand worked Mike's cock faster and faster until he felt the taller man's release rush over his hand and heard him cry out in overwhelming passion just before Vicki's maneuvering of his own cock brought him to climax.

Mike and Henry lay next to each other, spent and breathless, while Vicki still sat there, unfulfilled with a pout on her face. "Now what am I supposed to do? You two just _totally_ neglected me."

The men looked at each other and grinned, with Henry sitting up, a dazzling smile on his face.

"I would never neglect you, my love. You're far too precious to me." His hand reached behind her head pulling her towards him, his tongue quickly touching her lips before entering her mouth, tasting himself still on her tongue, drawing her breath into him. His other hand moved lower, grasping her full breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger until he heard her moan and he could smell her juices begin the flow again.

He pulled away from her lips and said to Mike, "Help me make her cum, like I made you." His free hand pulling the mortal man over to Vicki, "Suck on her nipples until she cries out, Michael. Use your free hand to massage the other one until all she can feel is you on her breasts and me on her pussy. We'll make her feel _everything_."

They shifted positions, Mike taking over the laving of Vicki's breasts while Henry's tongue began to leave a trail of warm wetness down the center of her stomach. He paused to stick his tongue in her belly button and heard her moan quietly. It made him smile. His mouth continued downward, skimming over the soft hair that covered her most intimate spot and he let his senses overwhelm him with the smell, the taste of her.

He flicked his tongue down the insides of her thighs and felt Vicki's heart beat jump with anticipation. He smiled to himself, knowing that he was going to make her cum over and over again before the day took him to his sleep. Mike, meanwhile was working her breasts one at a time until there was no possible way the nipples could raise any higher. Vicki just lay there, letting the feelings fall on her like rainwater, enjoying the electricity that was running through her body because of the two men hovering over her.

Henry continued to lick her inner thighs, avoiding the one spot that he knew would drive her over the precipice. He licked the crease where her thigh met her stomach and nipped. He licked just below her clit, his tongue moving so fast, she almost started looking for the speed switch. When he felt her begin to cum, his tongue shot out and onto her clit, sucking in the wetness to his mouth, his teeth, fangs elongated, scraping the skin. He let his tongue push her folds out of his way while his fingers dipped into her, rubbing her inner walls until he felt her shudder under his hand and tongue. Henry felt the orgasm rolling over her and barely nipped. He was saving that for the next thing he had in mind.

He pulled his fingers out of Vicki, lifted his head while he moved his cum slathered fingers up and said, "Michael, taste her." Celluci raised his head from Vicki's breasts and obeyed Henry, taking first one of the vampires fingers into his mouth and sucking off all the juice, then moving on to the next one, all the while listening to Henry growl with pleasure while he returned to lave Vicki's pussy even more. Vicki arched up off the bed, feeling Mike's hand continuing to massage her breasts and Henry's tongue take her once more to the edge.

He raised his head, looking at the man with passion glazed eyes and said, "There's some oil in the night stand drawer, Michael. Get it." Mike did as he was told and handed it to Henry, who then poured some on his hand, his fingers, reaching under Vicki to massage it into her second entrance. He was gentle, yet persistent as he stretched her and he could scent both her and the detective's blood rising, could watch it roiling underneath their skin.

When he knew she was ready, he moved up her body, his tongue licking, spreading his scent all over Vicki's body, marking her as his, his fangs scraping, not quite drawing blood. He positioned himself in front of her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up on her side.

He looked over her shoulder, calling to Mike, "You know where I want you to be, Michael. Come here." Henry held out his hand, gesturing to the detective and Mike moved behind Vicki, positioning himself while Henry's arm reached behind him. Nose to nose with his woman, his tongue snaked out and sucked on hers before grabbing Mike's cock and placing it at Vicki's entrance. Mike groaned from the sensation of Henry's hand on him and the tip of him waiting to enter.

Henry moved closer, the tip of his cock resting on Vicki's clit, moving just enough to rub the silkiness of it against her.

She whispered "Henry" and the vampire entered her while guiding Mike into her from behind. The sensation was mind blowing to Vicki. While Mike eased his way in, his right arm wrapped around her head, his left hand resting on her waist. The vampire moved slowly into her, penetrating until Mike could see nothing of his shaft until Henry pulled back out.

They entered into an easy rhythm, while Henry maintained contact with her mouth, sucking first on her lower lip, then the upper, pulling them into his mouth. Slowly he moved his mouth to her neck, brushing his lips all over, using his tongue to tease her skin. He looked up to see Mike, eyes closed, rubbing where he'd been bitten earlier and watching the ecstasy play across his face.

He smiled and said "Open your eyes, Michael and watch." Again, Mike did as he was told and watched as Henry sniffed Vicki's neck, incisors elongated and bit into the vein pulsing under his touch. The movement of the two men in Vicki increased, and she moved together with them, meeting them with her body for every thrust. Vicki cried out as teeth met vein and he sucked in her life blood while he and Mike both spilled themselves into her.

The bed shook beneath them as the three lovers spasmed over and over again until, finally, the multiple orgasms began to subside. As they began to quiet, both men withdrew from Vicki and she felt an emptiness that wasn't just physical. The two men had each quelled a certain restlessness in her heart that she had always known was there, just not how to stop it.

As Henry pulled the comforter around the three of them, he said, "You should get some rest, it's still a long way until dawn." The smile on his face made his two mortal lovers smile back. Vicki reached up to touch his face and said, "Yeah, the night's still young."

Part 9

The three lay intertwined on the large bed, legs, arms wrapped around each other. Henry and Vicki faced each other, Henry's hand captured between her thighs with Mike spooned against her back. It was still quite a while before the sun came up, and Vicki was the first to return to consciousness, smiling when she looked at Henry's sleeping face, lips slightly parted, still a little puffy. The lips that along with the tongue, had driven her to the brink of insanity as it licked her, inside and out. Vicki felt the heat rise in her again, feeling herself grow wet again just seeing it in her mind. She turned her head slightly, feeling Mike's warm breath on her hair and smiled even more. It was the most incredible sex she had ever had and she didn't want it to end. She knew she loved Henry. That was clear to her, if nothing else was.  
_  
__Wasn't there something about a spell in there somewhere? No, it couldn't be. These feelings are genuine. _

She knew it. Her eyes turned back to Henry and she was surprised when his mouth turned up in a smile as he opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" He whispered.

"I've never felt better." She smiled as she touched his face. "That was incredible." Henry could already scent her desire beginning to rise again and he moved in, the hand caught between her thighs moving up to brush her pussy hair.

"That was just the first chapter." His lips brushed hers, "there's more." In spite of herself and the way she had behaved with such abandon earlier, Vicki felt herself blush.

Henry dampened his thumb and forefinger with her own wetness, eyes never leaving her face, and Vicki inhaled sharply as they pushed back the folds, gently rubbing all around her center.

"You're so beautiful." His smile lit up his entire face. "Do you know that when I look at you, all I want to do is touch you everywhere?" His tongue darted out and licked her ear lobe, then nipped it. He continued to whisper to her. "Lick every inch of you so your taste is always with me." The vampire nuzzled her neck where it met her ear. "Put my face between your legs, my nose in your hair, and wash you with my tongue until all I can smell is you?"

Henry's head bent down, licked a path down her neck to the veins that stood out on her breasts, tracing a pattern only he could see. "Make you come until you scream yourself hoarse, then start all over again?" As she drew in a breath and winced just a little he asked, "Are you sore from earlier?"

Vicki nodded just a little bit, and Henry's smile lit up both his face and hers. "I'll make it better." His tongue slowly came out of his mouth, licking her lips, then he licked her face like a cat and the sensation drove oversensitive nerve endings mad with the feeling. The hand that wasn't folded into her chest reached for his cock and she wasn't surprised to feel it harder than steel, waiting for her as his fingers continued to rub and enter.

She sighed and he continued. Rub and enter. She tried to keep the low moan inside her so they wouldn't wake Mike, but in spite of her best efforts, it still escaped from her throat. As he continued to kiss her, starting back at her eyes, then down to her ear, lightly dusting it with his tongue, he whispered, "I need to fuck you now, love, very, very slowly. I'm going to enter you, an inch at a time, because I want you to feel everything. Once I'm all the way in, I'm going to pull out just as slowly, then," he paused to suck on her upper lip, "I'm going to take my time bringing you your first orgasm."

All Vicki could do was nod, and remove her hand from Henry's cock, after guiding him to her entrance. As he rolled her onto her back, away from Mike, she closed her eyes as the silky tip of his cock waited, rubbing itself against her, getting slick with its own pre-cum and mixing with Vicki's. Henry could literally see her engorged veins throbbing under his touch, and it made him harder.

_Looking_ at Vicki made him hard. How he had kept his hands off her all this time, he had no idea. He entered her and she bit down on her lower lip, muffling the cry. Henry was a man of his word, entering her so slowly, that Vicki thought she would never be able to breathe the same way again. When he could no longer get any further into her, he stopped. He was so still, Vicki wasn't sure what to do, and said quietly, "Henry?"

He nuzzled her, the tip of his tongue followed by his lips and spoke quietly, "Shh, love, I'm listening to your heart beat. I'm watching your blood rush under your skin. You glow. Did you know that?" Henry's lips were just barely touching hers, "You glow for me. I love you Vicki." He moved just a hair closer to her mouth, "Michael's awake now, I can hear his heartbeat quickening, I smell the blood rushing to his cock as he realizes what we're doing to each other." Henry's hand ran from her knee to her hip before leaving it to grasp Mike at the base of his penis, lightly squeezing the balls until he heard Mike suck in a deep breath. Propped up on his other elbow he spoke softly into her ear, "He's already hard, Vicki, waiting for us to let him play too. Do we invite him to join us?"

A muffled "yes" escaped her, and Henry kissed her, tongue sweeping in, pulling the air from her. When he had claimed her mouth, he pulled back a little, saying, "Don't move, I'll be right back," He stayed inside her, still not moving, sucking on her lower lip this time before reaching over to pull Celluci into a mind bending kiss, saying "I see you're ready, Michael." Mike's cock was dripping wet, and Henry wasn't helping to make it any drier. "Come play with us?"

All the detective could so was groan with passion when Henry grabbed him more firmly by his cock, pulling the detective towards them. "Vicki, open your eyes for me." Henry said, "Mike, come closer." As if he had a choice, with Henry's hand wrapped around him. When he was close enough, Henry took the detective into his mouth with a sucking motion that almost made Mike come right there, before anything had really happened.

Vicki watched, fascinated as Henry tongued Mike, first at the tip, then up one side and down the other, fangs lowering just enough for them to hear the scraping sound of teeth again silky wet skin. Mike leaned and, eyes closed, not really knowing he was doing it, he began to pump, slowly at first. As he did, Henry pulled out of Vicki, inch by torturous inch. When nothing but the head was left inside her, he started over, going slower this time. His cock seemed to grow, to expand the further he went and now Henry was moaning as he entered Vicki and took Mike deep down his throat at the same time. The three of them fell back into the hot rhythm they had enjoyed earlier, Vicki with one hand scraping Henry's nipple the other tracing a pattern down Mike's leg.

The pace began to quicken, the vampire and human each competing to see who could finish the fastest. Henry wanted to bring both Mike and Vicki to their climax at the same time and the more 450 years of practice with both male and female stood him in good stead. The scent of the raw sex in the air brought out the animal in him, and he had to hold back to keep from harming Mike. In and out of Vicki, Mike in and out of him. He had said once _Passion is at the center of my world_. And he had meant it then, but had no idea what it truly was until just now.

Loving these two mortals who knew him, would do anything for him, made him come in a rush inside Vicki, and that triggered her orgasm as well. Feeling his cock swell and thrust, she cried out and felt her body shudder in tandem with his. Watching Henry come inside Vicki brought Mike to his own climax and he came inside Henry's mouth, the vampire swallowing almost every drop the detective shot forth.

When he had milked Celluci dry, he used his finger to wipe the excess from around his mouth, put his finger on Vicki's tongue and, grinning, said, "Taste." She sucked it into her mouth, tongue cleaning the finger. Mike fell down onto the bed, still trembling from the power that had rushed through him and reached his arm that was glistening with sweat to touch Henry's hair with outstretched fingers.

Henry moved to the other side of Vicki and three of them lay there, exhausted. Henry said, "I feel the sun coming, loves, so I'll see you when I wake. You'll both be here, won't you?" The look on his face was almost childlike in its need.

"Of course we will. When you open your eyes we'll be right here." Mike said, his voice tender. Vicki echoed it, "We'll be the first things you see when you wake up, baby. Promise."

"Good. I need to sleep now."

"Close your eyes." The backs of Vicki's fingers stroked Henry's face and he closed them, feeling safe with the two humans who shared his bed.

After Henry lost himself to the dawn, Mike and Vicki pulled the covers up over the three of them, a head resting on either of the vampire's shoulder and fell into the sleep of the satisfied, waiting for what came next.

* * *

_Don't think about the fact that you're breaking and entering. Concentrate on the lock. Vicki might be in trouble. THAT's the main thing. Or Henry might be in trouble from Vicki trying to jump him. Either way, I need to get in there. _

"Come on you guys, OPEN UP! I REALLY hate standing out in the hallway." She could be heard muttering to herself, "Great! Just Great! Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to try to put my lock picking lessons to the test. Where ARE they? Ah, ok, you can do this, Coreen, just remember what Vicki taught you."

She _had_ to get inside. She listened, just as Vicki had taught her, and heard the tumbler click into place. Turning the handle, she opened the door slowly, listening for any kind of sound that would alert her to trouble and hearing none, continued inside.

Coreen put down the books that Dr. Sagara had given her to reference the different love spells, and the baby goth had brought them, hoping that Henry could help to pinpoint the exact spell that was playing havoc with her friend. Coreen wasn't sure what worried her the most, that there was no sound, or that all the lights were off, but just to be on the safe side, she reached into her bag (oddly, it looked a lot like Vicki's) and grabbed the can of hair spray she carried for emergencies. Walking quietly towards the kitchen, she looked inside.

Nothing.

Next, the library. There were books scattered carelessly around, but they looked to be the research for Henry's latest graphic novel, nothing to do with love spells. Coreen was beginning to get a little nervous now.

No Vicki.

No Henry.

No Mike.

Surely nothing had happened during the last several hours that required an emergency run to the hospital. She would've heard over the police scanner. (It's amazing what you can find at garage sales). Finally, knowing she had to, she walked toward the bedroom door. In all honesty, she had expected to find Vicki cuffed to the sofa, Mike standing vigil in front of the bedroom door, and Henry in the bedroom, alone, whining. _They must have locked Vicki in the bathroom or something, and she's fallen asleep. All that lustful panting probably wore her out. Thank God **Henry** had some self control!_

_Famous last words._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 10_

OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD!"

With those four words, Vicki and Mike jerked awake, Vicki grabbing the covers away from Mike to cover herself. This, unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on your point of view) left Mike and his shining glory completely exposed. The hand that had been holding the hairspray hit Coreen's foot, then the floor.

"Hope that didn't leave a ding in the floor. You know how anal Henry is about this place," Vicki said, pointing to the floor.

"Ya mind, Vic!" Mike was grabbing for something, anything, to cover up, "It's a little chilly in here!"

Hopping around on one foot, Coreen couldn't stop herself, "Apparently not that chilly."

"So, what can we do for you, Coreen?" Vicki asked as she slid off the bed, and as she did, she took the covers with her, catching the corner under Henry. _Rats!,_ she thought, _I'm jonesing for that visual and I can't have it, but I'm stuck with the picture of MIKE in my head from here to eternity._

"Coreen," Vicki said a little jealously, as she wrapped the comforter around herself, "Stop looking at them and put your eyes back in your head. You act like you've never seen three people in bed before."

Rubbing her foot on the back of her other leg, she said, "Well, you gotta admit, this particular threesome, not one that automatically comes to mind."

"Why not?" Mike actually looked hurt.

"I've thought of many, _many_ scenarios, but I promise, you, naked in Henry's bed, is so far out there, it's in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"The what?" Mike and Vicki said together.

"Never mind. You two need to get dressed, we've got some talking to do."

"I don't want to leave Henry." Mike said. "He might need me."

Coreen just sat down in a big heap on the floor. "I can die now. I've seen everything, I've heard everything. There is nothing left that will raise my eyebrows."

"What!? I care about him! Look at him." Mike waved his arm at the 'sleeping' vampire. "He's handsome, smart, funny, a good dresser. And have you seen his _closet_? It's _immaculate,_ unlike some I could mention." The eyebrow he raised at Vicki was clearly meant to be insulting.

"You never complained when it was your jockstrap hanging in there." Vicki smirked.

"That was different."

This time it was Vicki's eyebrow that was raised, "Why?"

"Because I - I. Never mind." He looked at Coreen, "Why are you here exactly?"

"Bettie Sagara gave me some reference books on love spells. I thought I'd bring them over and Henry and I could look over them when he wakes up." Then a stray thought hit her. "OH MY GOD, you two didn't do anything to him while he was ASLEEP did you??" Coreen's face took on an even more pale hue. That's just _sick_!"

"Of course not! How could you think a think like that? He was MORE than happy to - I would nev- WE would neve-EW!" Vicki sputtered.

"THAT is a felony, Coreen, not too mention very, very disturbing to me on a personal level, that you would think of that."

"Well, look at yourselves. Stark staring nekkid, in bed with nekkid Henry."

"Nekkid?" They both looked at her with varying degrees of concern.

"You know what Lewis Grizzard said, 'if you're not dressed and by yourself, it's naked, if you're not dressed and up to something, it's nekkid. And you two were clearly up to something."

"No, we weren't." They were starting to creep Coreen out with the stereo answers.

"What_ever_. Look we've got work to do and I need the two of you to help me here. And could you get dressed, please? I don't know how much longer my stomach can take it."

Mumbling under their breaths, Mike and Vicki gathered their clothes and shuffled into the bathroom, leaving Coreen alone, waiting.

Looking at Henry.

All by himself.

Vulnerable.

Clearly, with no clothes on his perfect body. She took one step towards him, _Stop! Don't you dare! That's just wrong and you know it. Henry's vulnerable, exposed._ The angel on her shoulder said.

_I'll say! Aw, come one! What's one little peek, you know you've wanted to know since the day you found out about him. Quick look never hurt anything._

The devil on her shoulder won. She stepped to the bed, lifted the covers.

She couldn't even speak, just mouth _OH MY FUCKING GOD! I don't blame them._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: Lucy might be insane, and kinda incompetent, but she knows where to go for help.

The witch had gone back to her apartment, having become so incensed with the fact that the third time was so _not_ the charm that she chain smoked all the way home.  
_  
I don't believe it! This is just **so **not fair! I worked so hard on that spell, and it's all just a big mess. I've got to remove it all and start over now. I'm gonna need help though.  
_  
She put her key in the lock and walked through, tossing them on the bookcase just inside the door. Anyone who came to visit would have been disturbed by the interior of the apartment, but since no one ever visited her, so no one knew. No one knew she was obsessed with one Henry Fitzroy, graphic novelist, man about town, vampire.

She was.

She knew all about him, because she had been stalking him for more than a year now, watching his every move.

She remembered when she first realized he was a vampire and how turned on she'd become. That's when the plan began to form in her mind. A love spell. That would bind him to her forever, even when she was old and ugly, Henry would never leave her. She wandered around the apartment, fingering the frames and then the pictures in the frames of "her" vampire. Pictures of them together, holding hands, walking at night, under an umbrella in the rain.

It didn't matter to her that it was all photo shopped, and the original face looked nothing like hers. She was pale, jet black hair (obviously dyed), with huge brown eyes, framed by an oval face and artificially arched eyebrows. All in black, she was the epitome of the stereotypical witch.

If only she'd been any good at it.

She sat on the couch, draping her arm around the life size (anatomically correct) doll wearing Henry's face. It had cost her a fortune, but she got what she wanted. Now she wanted the real thing. "Henry, love, you've got to be a little more patient. I'm working on us being together, but stupid things keep getting in the way. Like Reality."

She stroked his hair. "But don't worry your head, I'm going to fix it so that p.i. doesn't bother you anymore. Or her cop friend either. Then it will be just us. Together forever, as it _should_ be. Now, I must go gather the necessary things to finish off that nosy blonde. She patted the cheek of her Henry, looking at it with the love only a true nut job can wear. In her mind, she saw the lips move. "Hurry love," it said, "I don't know how much longer I can be away from you!" She smiled.

"I know just who to go to for help, my darling. I'll be back soon." She grabbed her purse and keys and headed back out.

**Meanwhile, back at the condo--**

"Bettie, you have GOT to get over here!!" The panic in Coreen's voice was evident, and in spite of the goth girls tendency to over dramatize, Sagara could hear true anxiety.

"What is it, Coreen? Did the removal spell not work on Vicki and Mike?"

"I haven't had the chance to _do_ anything! I got here, had to pick the lock and found Mike and Vicki in bed with Henry!"

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Sagara's voice was very still.

"They were all _nekkid! _And up to something! Are you getting the picture!?"

"I'm afraid so, Coreen. I'll be there shortly."

* * *

"My name is Lucy, ma'am. Thank you so much for helping me." The witch sat down next to Sinead, grabbing her hands and bending over them in a benediction of sorts. "There will of course be payment."

_Lucy couldn't believe her luck! Sinead, a witch she had always admired, had finally gotten home from the convention in Salem, and was willing to talk to her!_

"Don't call me ma'am. I am entirely too young to be called ma'am. Now, tell me exactly what happened."

"I was studying the works of Gemenia, a witch from the si…"

"I know who she is. She's the first witch I ever studied under. Continue."

"Whoa. That is totally cool! I would give anything to meet…." She shut up when she saw the look Sinead was giving her, and continued. "Anyway, I found this spell and it was perfect! It would make the man of my dreams, he's a writer you know, fall in love with me and we could be together, but when I threw the spell, this buffed up, bottle blonde stood at the wrong time and it hit her instead." The look on Lucy's face conveyed exactly how she felt.

"So of course, the minute she laid eyes on my guy, BANG, she fell in love with him." She shook her head, "then the next time I sent it, it hit this really tall, blond highlighted hair guy cause HE got in the way! I saw in my mirror that HE was struck and saw my beautiful man first so HE was under the spell! I just thought WHAT THE FUCK!, so then I….."

Sinead had stopped listening, because she thinking _Oh, no she didn't to_ herself. A feeling of dread was creeping up her spine, a feeling that told her this little twit wasn't just speaking of just ANY writer. She couldn't be…she wouldn't…… "Are you telling me you tried to use magic on Henry Fitzroy?" Sinead's voice was colder than the arctic and her eyes were flashing dangerously as Lucy looked at her, completely oblivious to the other witch's obvious growing anger..

"You know my Henry?" Her hand reached up and covered her heart. "He's waiting for me right now, you know. Waiting for me to bond us forever. Why, just today he told me he didn't think he could stand to be away from me much longer."

Sinead looked at the woman as if she had just grown another set of arms out of thin air. _Well, so this is what a stalker looks like. A short dyed black haired woman with mud brown eyes and in dire need of a makeover. Didn't this happen to Letterman recently? We'll be putting a stop to this right now._

"My dear, you _do_ know that Henry isn't really waiting for you, don't you? He's _in love_ with the bottle blonde, Vicki Nelson. Sadly, not even_ I_ could change his mind." She sighed, "in spite of my superior looks, charm, and magical prowess, he still prefers that half blind woman to me. Unbelievable I know, and yet…." If Sinead had been paying attention to Lucy, and not listening to herself talk, she might have noticed the other woman turning a dangerous shade of red.

As Lucy listened to Sinead drone on and on, she thought, _Sinead was supposed to be smart, but how can she be that smart, and not realize Henry is not for her, he's for me! _With that, she looked up and said "Silentium" and Sinead grabbed her throat. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish tossed onto the pier, she tried to speak, but no words came out.

Lucy stood and said, "You're wrong, He'll love me! He's going to make me his vampire lover, and we're going to live together for eternity!" And stomped her foot like a three year old. "You just wait and see!" She turned, picked up her bag and walked around, arms waving in the air. "I just need to get him alone for two minutes and make sure I'm the first person he sees. That's all." She turned and pointed at Sinead, "and you will not interfere!"

**Meanwhile, Back at the Condo**

Bettie Sagara was stumped. She knew the spell to be old, she just couldn't quite pinpoint how old and who wrote it. Coreen was pacing, back and forth to the bedroom door. Every fourth trip, she'd knock, and say "What are you two doing in there?"

Vicki and Mike would say at the same time, "Nothing except getting dressed!" then Coreen would say "Hurry up!" and the next cycle of pacing would begin. Finally, they emerged from the bedroom, Mike wearing the clothes he was wearing the night before and Vicki dressed in a pair of Henry's sweatpants and a t shirt. Vicki stood with her hands on her hips, "Happy now?" she said as she moved toward the couch.

"Happy is so not the word I'd use, but it's a start." She shook her head, "It will be years before I get that picture out of my head. And that's with therapy!"

"Coreen, after everything that's happened over the last year, you really think that's the worst thing you've seen? If it is, regardless, you're gonna need therapy." She looked at Bettie, "How are you?"

"Stunned to say the least. Do you have any idea who might have cast this spell?"

Mike and Vicki spoke at the same time, "What spell?"

"See? You see what I mean?! It's wicked creeeeeeepy!"

"Not to worry, Coreen, we'll get to bottom of this."

"Bottom of what?"

_Coreen was right,_ thought Bettie _it is creepy_. And extremely annoying. She turned to the goth girl, "I need you to go to my office, get a book and a CD out of my safe and bring it back here." She got a pad and pen. "This is the combination and the title of the book. Hurry back. I just had a flash about the spell and I think it's one used by a witch in the 16th century. One that got her in a lot of trouble. If it's the one I'm thinking of, the CD should have the counter spell on it."

Mike said, "I don't get this. There is no spell. We honestly love each other and we're going to be together. It's what Henry wants." He flashed his smile at Bettie and Coreen, "and he's going to get it."

Vicki pointed at Mike, "What he said."

"This is just too disturbing on so many different levels, I don't know where to begin." Coreen picked up her things and headed to the door, looking at Bettie, "I'll be back really, really soon. Don't YOU get zapped."

"Coreen, I'm wearing a protective amulet, I'll be fine. You just hurry."

tbc

With Coreen gone and Henry "asleep", Bettie thought it might be a good time to have a little chat with Vicki and Mike. She needed to lay some ground work in order to reverse the spell, worried that the reason the spell worked as well as it did had to do with underlying feelings and emotions between the three. Although she didn't know Mike well, she had come to know Vicki through Henry and had no doubt the woman loved the vampire, she just carried too much baggage around with her to let go and love him back.

Mike on the other hand had, according to Henry, disliked him from day one and the fact that they'd obviously now had sex could be problematic once the spell was removed.

How would the detective react to the fact that he'd had sex with the man he'd openly scorned?

"So," she took a deep breath and just dived right in, "the two of you are in love with Henry?"

Mike piped up, "And he's in love with us. Although I have my doubts about sharing him with Vicki, I think, since we're all grown ups here, we'll work it out somehow. We're going to be together." He said that last sentence with a certain amount of defiance mixed with bravado.

Vicki looked at Mike with a new found respect in her eyes, then looked at Bettie and said, "What he said."

Bettie just put her hands over her face and muttered, "This is going to be an extremely long day and night."

* * *

Coreen got to Bettie's office and went straight to what she needed, muttering, "Thank you, goddess. This has got to work," then turned around to see an odd looking young woman standing in front of her. "Oh my God, you scared the life out of me!" Coreen squeaked, "Who are you?"

The girl looked at her, "not that it's your business, but I'm Lucy Fitzroy, Henry's wife. And I need that book."

Coreen did a fair imitation of a landlocked fish and said, "Henry's wife?" _As if_. "Henry is totally not married, and if he were married, it would be to Vicki!" Before the words even faded from the air, Coreen knew that was probably the wrong thing to say.

Lucy stared at Coreen, raising her hand, palm up, and reached for the book. Coreen pulled the book closer to her body and managed to secrete the c.d. safely inside her bustier (knew those things had to be good for something) and said, "No. My friends really need this. Without it, they'll just keep being together, having random sex, and God only knows what else."

She thought about what she'd said and muttered, "Never mind," not seeing the anger flicker across Lucy's face as she spoke, she continued, "seriously, I need this book, but you can have it after, I promise." She snapped her fingers, "Hey! Why don't you come back with me? Dr. Sagara can remove the spell and you and your…uh…husband can have a nice chat. How's that sound? I know Henry'd love to see you…his…..wife….. again."

She was so proud that she'd managed to get the words out without gagging and figured the only way to take care of this whack job was to get her to Bettie and then Henry. If nothing else, Henry could vamp her and make her see reality. She hoped. With Henry in his frame of mind, who knew what was going to happen? The last thing she wanted was for things to get any worse. (How worse, you ask? Well, things can always get worse.)

Lucy stood there thinking, _If I have that book, I'll be so powerful no one can stop me, then all I need is to see Henry. And this fool is offering him up to me! She must think Henry will reject me! She doesn't know how he really feels about me, and once she does, she'll understand, too. Understand that we're destined to be together, no matter what._

With that, she smiled at Coreen and said, "Of course I'll come with you. Henry's waiting for me, isn't he?"

"Yes. Yes, he is." Coreen looked at her watch, thankful to see it was close to sundown finally. Not much longer and he'll be awake and maybe have old Lucy here as a snack before dinner._ Yup. Likin' that plan._ "Come on, Lucy, we'll take my car." With that, Coreen held out her hand, pointing at the door, preparing to take the fruit cake home for dinner.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Vicki and Mike sat on the couch making plans for their future with Henry while Bettie sat there, barely keeping her mouth closed as she listened.

_Dear Lord, let Coreen get here soon before I tear out my hair. Or perhaps, I believe the kids call it hurl. Whichever comes first._ Her head turned as she heard a stirring in the bedroom through the door, as did the duo on the sofa. They looked at each other and jumped up, ran to the doors, opened them, and smiled as they saw Henry sitting up in bed.

He held out his arms, fingers bending to bring them to him and said, "Loves!" and they joined him. He smiled and reached for Vicki's mouth with one hand while reaching for Mike's with the other. He kissed her right and properly, staking his claim on her and then Mike in turn.

Bettie just sat in the living room, silently pounding her fist against her forehead, not daring to get up and go see what was happening. _I don't want to know. I'm old now, I get tired._ She didn't have a choice when it came to hearing, and hear she did. The sounds of kissing and heavy breathing and "Henry" and "My Loves" in both male and female voices reached her ears and she felt herself grow nauseous.

She wasn't jealous, per se, it was just so strange thinking about Henry in the other room, having "fun" with both Vicki and Mike, considering how many times he had mentioned he would have no problem ripping off vital parts of Mike's anatomy at any given point in time. She knew Henry wanted Vicki and she knew Henry was bisexual, but it was still disconcerting.

A knock on the door startled her out of her own thoughts and brought a _Thank God_ to her lips. Racing to the door, she opened it, "Core-" and stopped when she saw it wasn't Coreen at all, but a dark haired woman she thought looked familiar, standing there with a panicked look on her face. "May I help you?"

The woman took out a pad and pen and wrote,

_I need to see Henry. Is he here? It's important. Someone's aft-._

The pen stopped moving as her jaw dropped and Bettie turned to see what she was looking at, even though she was pretty sure she already knew. As she turned, her hand moved to the side of her head. She didn't bother to cover her eyes, because, really, there was nothing she hadn't already seen.

She did however, step between the girl and the vision of Henry and Mike shirtless with Vicki wearing Henry's brown and blue striped shirt. She hated that shirt.

Henry had his arms around the both of them and when he saw Bettie and then Sinead, he said, "I'm glad you're both here." He nodded. "Yes, even you Sinead. I think it's only proper you two should be the first to know that Mike and Vicki are moving in. We're going to live together!"

All Bettie could do was stand there and stare at the three half dressed people in front of her and the woman who clearly was unable to speak._ So this is Sinead_, she thought, _well, she has a certain floozy appeal I suppose, but Henry, you could have done so much better._

"Well?' Henry said, almost giddy. "Say something! Aren't you excited for us? We're going to have a great time, now that we're together. I love them so much, I can't wait until we get settled. I think I'll open up the condo next door and expand this place, perhaps add a sitting area to the bedroom." Bettie had never actually seen the gay side of Henry, and while it didn't bother her per se, it had never really been that overt before.

"Henry!" The sharpness of the tone, along with the look on her face, stopped Henry's babbling.

"Yes, Bettie?"

"Have you noticed anything unusual about your friend Sinead?"

"She's not his friend, and she almost got me killed last year," Vicki spit out,

"Mike and Henry as well." She wrapped her arms around Henry and kissed him. "That's not gonna fly. Nobody hurts my Henry and gets away with it."

"Be that as it may, Vicki, she has been struck dumb and she's trying to tell us something. And, if her hopping up and down like a deranged tree frog is any indication, I would say it's quite important." Bettie had come to like the detective a lot, and had been hoping she and Henry would get together, but really, this was beginning to wear.

"Fine," Vicki said, "What is it Sinead? What trouble are you here to stir up this time?"

While they had been talking, Sinead had been busy scribbling furiously and finally finished, tearing the note paper off the spiral and handing it to Bettie.

"What does it say," the three of them looked at Bettie.

"Oh, my. Well, this could be a problem."

"What, Bettie?" Henry had a slight look of concern on his face, but not much of one. He was too busy wiggling under the touch of his two humans to be really concerned about such mundane things as notes and the problems that could be told by them. Bettie stood there, shaking her head while she watched Henry, Vicki and Mike basically pet on each other.

She shook her head, "Sinead says there is a rogue witch out there named Lucy, who has "the hots" for you, Henry. She's the one who's thrown the spell that has the three of you all over each other, and she's determined to make you her vampire lover." She paused for dramatic effect. "FOREVER."

The three of them looked at Sinead, then Bettie and said in surroundsound, "What spell?!" Mike piped up, "Is it so wrong for us to be together? Between the three of us, we're the perfect couple."

"Did you miss the part where the witch cast the spell and wants you, Henry? She doesn't want Vicki or Mike, she wants YOU and nobody else. And if this note is true…" She paused as Sinead stomped her foot, "I apologize, dear, of course it's true. She'll be here soon to free you two" pointing at Mike and Vicki, "or possibly kill you, I don't know what exactly, and enslave Henry forever."

She dropped her arms to her side, "We really need Coreen to get back here with the book so we can free you three and deal with this situation." She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "And could you please stop fondling each other, it's …..distracting.." Sinead handed her another note, "And Sinead says it's just 'gross' and while I don't particularly care for the word, I see her point."

The five of them stood in the foyer, our heroes continually touching each other, refusing to believe all that good stuff was the result of a spell. Bettie was silently praying for Coreen to get back with the book and Sinead, well, Sinead was pissed that she couldn't talk, and really pissed to have to stand there and watch Henry, Mike and especially Vicki touching each other while she stood there mute and unwelcome.

**_Guess what happens next? That's right._**

There was a frantic knock at the door, Coreen on the other side calling out, "Hey, guys, I'm back and I've got company."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Vicki and Mike sat on the couch making plans for their future with Henry while Bettie sat there, barely keeping her mouth closed as she listened.

_Dear Lord, let Coreen get here soon before I tear out my hair. Or perhaps, I believe the kids call it hurl. Whichever comes first._ Her head turned as she heard a stirring in the bedroom through the door, as did the duo on the sofa. They looked at each other and jumped up, ran to the doors, opened them, and smiled as they saw Henry sitting up in bed.

He held out his arms, fingers bending to bring them to him and said, "Loves!" and they joined him. He smiled and reached for Vicki's mouth with one hand while reaching for Mike's with the other. He kissed her right and properly, staking his claim on her and then Mike in turn.

Bettie just sat in the living room, silently pounding her fist against her forehead, not daring to get up and go see what was happening. _I don't want to know. I'm old now, I get tired._ She didn't have a choice when it came to hearing, and hear she did. The sounds of kissing and heavy breathing and "Henry" and "My Loves" in both male and female voices reached her ears and she felt herself grow nauseous.

She wasn't jealous, per se, it was just so strange thinking about Henry in the other room, having "fun" with both Vicki and Mike, considering how many times he had mentioned he would have no problem ripping off vital parts of Mike's anatomy at any given point in time. She knew Henry wanted Vicki and she knew Henry was bisexual, but it was still disconcerting.

A knock on the door startled her out of her own thoughts and brought a _Thank God_ to her lips. Racing to the door, she opened it, "Core-" and stopped when she saw it wasn't Coreen at all, but a dark haired woman she thought looked familiar, standing there with a panicked look on her face. "May I help you?"

The woman took out a pad and pen and wrote,

_I need to see Henry. Is he here? It's important. Someone's aft-._The pen stopped moving as her jaw dropped and Bettie turned to see what she was looking at, even though she was pretty sure she already knew. As she turned, her hand moved to the side of her head. She didn't bother to cover her eyes, because, really, there was nothing she hadn't already seen.

She did however, step between the girl and the vision of Henry and Mike shirtless with Vicki wearing Henry's brown and blue striped shirt. She hated that shirt.

Henry had his arms around the both of them and when he saw Bettie and then Sinead, he said, "I'm glad you're both here." He nodded. "Yes, even you Sinead. I think it's only proper you two should be the first to know that Mike and Vicki are moving in. We're going to live together!"

All Bettie could do was stand there and stare at the three half dressed people in front of her and the woman who clearly was unable to speak._ So this is Sinead_, she thought, _well, she has a certain floozy appeal I suppose, but Henry, you could have done so much better._

"Well?' Henry said, almost giddy. "Say something! Aren't you excited for us? We're going to have a great time, now that we're together. I love them so much, I can't wait until we get settled. I think I'll open up the condo next door and expand this place, perhaps add a sitting area to the bedroom." Bettie had never actually seen the gay side of Henry, and while it didn't bother her per se, it had never really been that overt before.

"Henry!" The sharpness of the tone, along with the look on her face, stopped Henry's babbling.

"Yes, Bettie?"

"Have you noticed anything unusual about your friend Sinead?"

"She's not his friend, and she almost got me killed last year," Vicki spit out,

"Mike and Henry as well." She wrapped her arms around Henry and kissed him. "That's not gonna fly. Nobody hurts my Henry and gets away with it."

"Be that as it may, Vicki, she has been struck dumb and she's trying to tell us something. And, if her hopping up and down like a deranged tree frog is any indication, I would say it's quite important." Bettie had come to like the detective a lot, and had been hoping she and Henry would get together, but really, this was beginning to wear.

"Fine," Vicki said, "What is it Sinead? What trouble are you here to stir up this time?"

While they had been talking, Sinead had been busy scribbling furiously and finally finished, tearing the note paper off the spiral and handing it to Bettie.

"What does it say," the three of them looked at Bettie.

"Oh, my. Well, this could be a problem."

"What, Bettie?" Henry had a slight look of concern on his face, but not much of one. He was too busy wiggling under the touch of his two humans to be really concerned about such mundane things as notes and the problems that could be told by them. Bettie stood there, shaking her head while she watched Henry, Vicki and Mike basically pet on each other.

She shook her head, "Sinead says there is a rogue witch out there named Lucy, who has "the hots" for you, Henry. She's the one who's thrown the spell that has the three of you all over each other, and she's determined to make you her vampire lover." She paused for dramatic effect. "FOREVER."

The three of them looked at Sinead, then Bettie and said in surroundsound, "What spell?!" Mike piped up, "Is it so wrong for us to be together? Between the three of us, we're the perfect couple."

"Did you miss the part where the witch cast the spell and wants you, Henry? She doesn't want Vicki or Mike, she wants YOU and nobody else. And if this note is true…" She paused as Sinead stomped her foot, "I apologize, dear, of course it's true. She'll be here soon to free you two" pointing at Mike and Vicki, "or possibly kill you, I don't know what exactly, and enslave Henry forever."

She dropped her arms to her side, "We really need Coreen to get back here with the book so we can free you three and deal with this situation." She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "And could you please stop fondling each other, it's …..distracting.." Sinead handed her another note, "And Sinead says it's just 'gross' and while I don't particularly care for the word, I see her point."

The five of them stood in the foyer, our heroes continually touching each other, refusing to believe all that good stuff was the result of a spell. Bettie was silently praying for Coreen to get back with the book and Sinead, well, Sinead was pissed that she couldn't talk, and really pissed to have to stand there and watch Henry, Mike and especially Vicki touching each other while she stood there mute and unwelcome.

**_Guess what happens next? That's right._**

There was a frantic knock at the door, Coreen on the other side calling out, "Hey, guys, I'm back and I've got company."

* * *

Chapter 10

"Oh, thank God." The words slipped out unbidden from Bettie, and she headed for the door, only to be stopped by Sinead. "What dear?" Sinead was scribbling madly, and handed the note to Bettie with a look of both panic and fear. "The witch is with Coreen? Are you sure?" Sinead rolled her eyes, while she wrote, "There's no need for all the eye rolling, young lady." But then she looked at the dynamic trio, still standing there, basically ignoring their surroundings.

"Guys! I really hate standing out here in the hall way with my _company_! Could you please open the door for me and my _company_."

Henry could hear Coreen outside, "I don't know, Lucy, I'm sure someone's home, the sun hasn't been down that long. He's probably getting dressed before he comes to the door."

"You said he'd be here, Coreen. You don't want to disappoint me, do you?"

"Of course not." Henry could hear the nervousness in Coreen's voice and the underlying tension in Lucy's.

Henry spoke, "She does have someone with her Bettie, I can smell her. I can't tell if she's a witch though. And she sounds a little tense."

"All right. I'll answer the door, the four of you will go into the bedroom and wait until I call for you."

"I don't know, if this woman is as dangerous as Sinead thinks she is, perhaps I should stay out here and protect you."

"Henry," Mike placed a hand on the vampire's arm, "I don't want you taking any chances of being hurt by this whack job. There's no spell, clearly, but she might think there is and who knows? She might have something that could do you harm."

The concern in Mike's eyes touched Henry, and he reached up to cup the detective's face. "That's so sweet of you, love, but I think I can handle some addled female."

Vicki agreed with Mike, "He's right, Henry, crazy people can do things 'normal' people can't. You should come with us to the bedroom. Nothing can happen to you. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't live without you." Even Bettie rolled her eyes with that one.

"Fine my loves, but only because you asked me too. I'm a prince, I don't run."

They turned to head to the bedroom, and Bettie called after them, "while you're in there, why don't you put on some clothes, instead of taking them off." Bettie watched until the quartet was in the bedroom with the door closed, shook her head and turned to the door.

Putting on her best _I'm a Professor, I wouldn't lie_ smile, she opened the door.

"Bettie, hi!. I'd like you to meet Lucy. Lucy this is Dr. Sagara. She's a friend of mine and Henry's. He would be very unhappy if anything bad happened to her."

"Why would anything happen to her?"

"No reason. Just thought I'd mention it."

"Where's Henry? You said he'd be here." Lucy's eyes narrowed.

Bettie spoke up, "He'll be right back, he just went out to get a bite to eat. Would you like something to drink my dear, a water, perhaps some tea?" Bettie could see Coreen was trying to angle herself around behind Lucy, and kept talking, keeping her distracted.

"No. Thank You. I just need to see He-" The witch hit the floor like a brick and when Bettie looked up, she saw Coreen standing there, with the statue Henry had sitting on the sideboard.

"Jeez, I didn't kill her did I?" She bent down to check Lucy's pulse. "Nope, thank God. Not that I didn't want to, you should have heard the _trash_ she was talking on the way over. Henry loves me, blah, blah, blah. We're destined to be together forever, yada, yada, yada." She pointed at the girl. "She is totally delusional."

"Clearly." Bettie said, then spoke towards the bedroom, "You can come out now. We need to secure her somewhere before she wakes up."

The doors opened to the bedroom, and Henry, Vicki and Mike stepped out, buttoning shirts, tucking them in, zipping pants.

Sinead came out behind them, a little green around the edges, and walked to Bettie, "I am **never **doing that again. Those three are **disgusting!** They can't keep their hands off of each other and they don't care if they have an audience or not." She rubbed her tummy, "Blech. I need some Pepto. I'm going home." She looked at Henry and company and said, "I'm done with you lot, you're nothing but troublemakers. Don't ever come to my shop again, unless you want me to turn you into plants." With that proclamation, Sinead left.

"Well, obviously the no talking spell has worn off. Probably when Lucy became unconscious and could no longer control it. Henry, get out the cuffs and secure her. And don't forget to tape the mouth so she can't speak."

A few minutes later, Mike and Henry exited the bedroom, Lucy secured to the place of her dreams, Henry's bed.

Mike said, "She looks harmless enough. Is she the one who thinks she put a spell on us?"

"THINKS? THINKS she put a spell on you?" Coreen sputtered. "Mike, you are under a spell whether you want to believe it or not. You **all** are!"

Three voices spoke as one, "NO! We're not." Henry continued, "and I really wish you two would stop saying that. It's beginning to annoy me." The three of them sat down on the sofa.

"Fine. There's no spell, bat boy." Coreen flounced over to the chair by the fireplace. She heard the words, "Quiesco dormito," and watched in awe as Mike and Vicki fell asleep, heads resting on Henry's relaxed shoulders because he, too, and had closed his eyes.

"That is so cool! Can you show me how to do that?"

"Coreen, focus." She looked around, "Where is Henry's computer?"

"I don't know, but mine's right here," she pointed to her bag, and pulled it out.

"Good. Power it up, please. We must work quickly, the sleeping spell won't last long."

Bettie stood in front of Vicki, Henry and Mike. She sat gently down on the coffee table and settled the lap top in front of her. Holding Vicki's hand, she spoke the words, "Tollo sustali sublatum, nam retineo." Then moved down a little and repeated the words, holding Henry's hand. She moved to Mike, took his hand, and said, "Tollo sustali sublatim, nam alieno."

Coreen looked at her, "Why did you say something different to Mike? What did you do?"

"Do you really think Mike would be able to live with knowing that he not only fell in love with Henry, but had _sex_ with him as well? We want the good detective back, but not suicidal. Or homicidal."

"True that." Coreen nodded vigorously, "Good thinking."

When she was done with the three on the couch, she turned to Lucy, trussed up in the bedroom, and looked down on the now semi-conscious woman. "You caused a great deal of trouble, my dear, so what do you say we try to make your life a little better?"

Bettie spoke the words over the witch, hoping that the invocation to go forth from this place, not remembering what had happened or who and what Henry Fitzroy was. When she was done, she removed the tape from Lucy's mouth and the handcuffs and gently shook her awake. "Child, are you all right?" She patted the girls arm. "You fainted and the door man helped you. If you're feeling up to it, you should go home and rest. We called a cab for you."

Lucy sat up, looking around and shrunk back from Bettie. "Who are you people, are you some kind of stalker psychos, kidnapping innocent people off the street?"

"Not at all. In fact, if you feel up to it, you can head downstairs now. Greg has a cab waiting for you."

"All right." Lucy climbed out of the bed, eyes never leaving Bettie or Coreen and moving so quickly to the door, she never even noticed our heroes on the sofa. She would have a lot to talk to her therapist about come Wednesday at 3 p.m. Especially once she got home and saw how she'd decorated her apartment.

Bettie closed the door behind Lucy, and let out the breath she knew she had been holding, but couldn't make her lungs seem to expel. "All right. Now we just need to wake _them_," she pointed at the sofa, "up and see if it worked. Cross your fingers."

"And my toes."

Bettie and Coreen each perched in a chair and waited.

Mike was the first to awaken, and looked around in confusion, a look of worry crossing his face, "Why am I holding Fitzroy's hand?"

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

**A/N: Thanks everybody for reading, I had a lot of fun with this, and hope you enjoyed it. This is the end of this little adventure, hopefully my muse will bring me more! **

**Dedicated to Christie-thanks!**

Shaking his hand like he was trying to get rid of a fistful of snakes, Mike jerked away from Henry and Vicki, both still asleep and jumped up off the sofa. "Dr. Sagara? What's going on? Coreen?" The frown on his forehead deepened, and the cop took over, "OK, I want answers and I want them now."

Bettie raised to her full height and said, "Detective, you will not take that tone with me. You, Vicki and Henry were placed under a spell by a deranged witch. It was an accident, but the consequences were that the three of you fell into a deep sleep. You were holding Henry's hand because you were the last one to fall asleep and you were trying to lower him to the sofa when the spell affected you."

Coreen leaned around Mike making a thumbs up gesture to Bettie, mouthing _'good story'_ then jerked upright when he turned to look at her.

"Fine. Then shouldn't they be waking up now?" Henry jerked awake, making Mike jump and point, "That's just not right."

"Bettie? What are you do-" The question died on his tongue as his face lit up. "Never mind." The vampire stood and looked at the detective, grinning from ear to ear, placed a hand lovingly on Mike's arm, asked, "How are you feeling Michael?"

Mike looked at him with both bewilderment and trepidation, "I'm……fine. A little sore." Sliding his arm away, "Thank you for asking."

"Good." The grin just wouldn't quit, "I'm so glad there were no ……side effects of the spell."

"Hey, why does he remember and I don't?"

"I have no idea, detective, perhaps it's the vampire DNA. Or the fact that he was hit second by the spell. Vicki should wake up next."

As if it were her cue, Vicki took a deep breath and sat up, "What the _hell_?!" Looking around, rubbing her eyes, she said, "What happe-" Then turned a lovely shade of red, "Never mind." Standing up, she walked to Bettie, and breaking her rule about the no hugging, hugged the older woman, whispering in her ear, "thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. But you know, a spell like that doesn't work unless the person struck has some feelings for the other person."

"What!" Vicki shook her head. "No, that's not true. It was just a spell." Even Vicki didn't believe herself, and the look Bettie was giving her finally shut her up. "Fine. You're right. It wasn't just the spell."

"What wasn't just the spell?" Mike's voice held a note of panic in it.

Henry turned to face the detective. "Listen to me, Michael. It was a sleeping spell." The timbre of his voice had changed, eyes turned black and he continued, "You will remember only a feeling of peace, knowing all is well, and in the future, we will be cordial and respectful of each other." He hesitated, leaning forward, speaking softly, "and if something else develops, so be it."

"Henry!" Vicki bit out his name.

"What?" His look was disingenuous, "It could happen."

Vicki just shook her head. "Fine."

Henry released Mike from the compulsion with, "When I release you, you will realize you are very tired, go home, and go to sleep. Tomorrow morning you will be fine, get up and go to work as if nothing as happened." His eyes returned to their normal color and Mike yawned.

"God, it's been a long day. I'm going home, hit the shower and grab some sleep. Coreen, Dr. Sagara, do you need a ride?"

"No, thanks, Mike, I have my car." Coreen looked at Bettie, "and I can get Bettie home, but you can walk us out."

"Okay. Ready?" He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't remember what it was, and said goodnight to everyone, leaving with a puzzled look on his face.

When the door had closed and Henry had locked it, he raced to Vicki, facing her. "So, how are you feeling?" He picked up her wrist and sniffed at the blood lying just beneath the surface.

"Fine. Uh. Thank you for asking. You?"

"Fine. I thought you might be a little ….sore."

She pulled her hand away, "I'm fine. Just tired. All that sleeping apparently didn't help much."

"I saw the look on your face earlier." They stood staring at each other, both remembering what had happened. Vicki felt the red creeping up into her face, her heart beat fluttering a little faster. "Are you all right?" Henry stepped closer, "Your heart is racing."

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to sort through some things."

"Such as?"

"I remember it all, Henry, from the second I regained consciousness. I was in love with you to the point where I thought of nothing else, there was no _me_."

"And I suppose that's the most terrible thing you can imagine." He looked so sad, she reached up and touched his face with the back of her fingers.

"No. It's not. The most terrible thing I could imagine is you not being in my life."

"Vicki, it wasn't the spell, you know. I do love you."

"More than you love Mike?" His head jerked up just in time to see the grin on her face hide itself. Reaching for her hand, he kissed her fingers, then her palm.

"Spell or no spell, I will _always_ love you more." He put her index finger in his mouth and sucked, then removed it and held her palm to his nose. "The smell of me on you,_ in_ you, is more intoxicating than anything else. It's as it should be, Vicki. I belong to you, just as you belong to me. You know that now, don't you?

"Henry, I have so many issues, so many 'things' rattling around in my head, I can't imagine I'd be good for you. You've said more than once that I'm detrimental to your health."

"True." She looked at him like she'd expected him to disagree. "But, I never feel more alive than when I'm with you, death threats and all. You make my blood sing." His fangs showed themselves and he scraped them across her palm. She felt her knees weaken and tried to pull her hand away. He wouldn't let her. "No. Not this time. There is no spell to use as an excuse but I'm still not letting go." He pulled her face to his, stopping their lips from meeting, but just barely. "We've seen what we can be, Vicki, what we **should **be."

His voice was a whisper against her mouth, lower lip almost brushing hers, "Say yes."

He stood still, waiting for her to exhale, waiting for one word. He'd wait as long as he had to.

One breath, one word, left her mouth, "Yes."


End file.
